His Only Weakness
by Dream Serpent
Summary: Two men want Hermoine,Voldemort and Serverus Snape, who will she choose to love at the end of it all.
1. Striking Fear into Snape's Heart

His Only Weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to the goddess of great story telling J.K. Rowling. (I only own my characters) Plus I am making no money off this.

A/N: No spoilers

Summery: A battle at Hogwarts leaves most of the wizarding world in shock. There were no winners or losers. Right? Hermione uses a powerful spell to protect Hogwarts and is greatly weakened after which she is taken by Lord Voldemort to be his alone. He places on her the Necklace of Eve to suppress her powers. Hermione expected to be treated like a play thing to Voldemort; instead she is worshiped like a Goddess. But this isn't the same snake-like Voldemort but, the handsome, charming, 16 year old Voldemort. Hermione doesn't know how long she can resist giving in to him. After all she never had anyone treat her like this before and she is only human. 

Chapter One: Striking Fear into Snape's Heart

Hermione Granger, now the loveliest girl in Hogwarts, was so happy! One, today was Halloween, her birthday and it was a Friday. And two,

"Mione I can't believe you went toe to toe with Snape and won!" Ron said with a smile on his face. 

"Plus he didn't do anything about it," Harry said, "Well he couldn't because you were right and he was wrong." Just then the one person to spoil Hermione day came walking towards them on this rather chilly day Draco Malfoy. He had changed over these last 6 years, no long was his hair slicked back but now it was wavy against his head. He stood the same height as Harry 6'1 and like Harry had developed muscles over the years. He walked up to them sneered at Harry and Ron and then turned his attention to Hermione and smiled.

"Nice work back there Hermione," He said brushing off the glares Harry and Ron were giving him, "Snape actually blushed when he knew you were right. Hermione you look cold how about I share my new cloak with you and keep you warm." Hermione didn't have time to respond as she was stopping Harry and Ron from jumping him.

"Stop it!" She hissed at them, "He isn't worth it." 

"But, Mione…" Ron started. But then she was pushing them away toward the greenhouses and she looked over her shoulder. 

"In your dreams Malfoy!" She said. Draco just smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Every night Hermione," He called back to her. She had to stop herself from hexing him and kept walking. They got to the greenhouses and went in; most of the Hufflepuff's were there. Just the Ginny came running up to them, she had a free period and so she helped out Professor Sprout. 

"Hermione what happened with Snape?" Ginny asked Hermione sighed knowing and started what happen just over 5 minutes ago.

__

She sighed 'Another year sitting next to Neville.' Hermione thought to herself. Today they were making power healing potion. She had just finished with hers and now she was reading over her notes on spells she had been creating. The one she had been working on all summer up until now was a powerful protection spell. She looked over her notes reading the same page over and over again before turning to the next. She was glad she was done and Snape let her clean up, she wouldn't have any room other wise. Neville had his materials everywhere. She happened to look over at him and saw he was about to put unicorn tears in instead of vampire tears. 

"Neville stop!" She said and grabbed the vile out of his hand before a single unicorn tear could drop. Everyone at once looked at her sudden outburst and Snape came sweeping over. 

"Miss Granger what are you doing?" Snape started, "You stupid, stupid little girl, first you yell at Neville, and are helping him out after I told you not. What is a matter with you brainless dense little waft, it hasn't sunk in after, well lets see starting on six years. It really makes me wonder how do you get those grades of yours." Hermione had kept calm all though this knowing to keep her mouth set so she didn't loose house points but after his last comment. She knew precisely what he was hinting at and she lost it. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Listen you overbearing greasy slimy bat," Hermione said her voice pure venom her eyes looked almost gold. "You have no right to say that to me. If you must know Neville was going to add unicorn tears instead of vampire tears," She started and Snape realized what would have happened if Neville would have added those tears. "I guess you caught on Professor Snape, so do what you want because if I hadn't of stopped him we would all be very dead right now also anyone two floors above us would be too. I haven't been helping Neville all year. Maybe I wouldn't have to save our asses if you would have been watching him. Instead of swooping around the class room like the overgrown bat you are. How I got my grades? I study every night I pour my heart and soul into my studying. I am sure wouldn't understand pouring your **heart **and **soul** into anything." The whole class stared at them and they too felt the crackling of magic in the air and realized this powerful magic wasn't coming from Snape. He noticed it too and got a look which could only be fear in his black eyes and back off. Just then the bell rang. 

"Class dismissed." He said in a soft quiet almost fragile voice. Everyone left quickly and with one last harding of her stare Hermione gathered her things and left too.

"Wow Hermione I can't believe it," Ginny said. Just then Professor Sprout came in smiled and winked at Hermione and began class. The day pasted quickly and soon everyone was getting ready for bed. Then they were all sound a sleep not knowing that tonight they wouldn't be safe.


	2. Voldemort Attacks and Her Sacrifice

__

Death comes on silent paws,

All are at peace,

They are blind,

They lead there happy lives,

Not knowing death is standing beside them.

Death creeps up the walls,

A dark beast,

To no one is death kind,

Piercing them like stabbing knives,

And Death is as silent as the wind.

They see it to late,

But Death can't wait.

Author of Death Creeps on Silent Paws~ Jessica R. (aka Dream Serpent)

Lord Voldemort smiled as he leads his faithful death eaters and soon the reached a top of a hill and Hogwarts came into view. Soon he would be lord of the entire world and she would be his queen. 

* * *

Hermione was still up. Her party the other Gryffindors had given her was great. They even got a huge cake that had red frosting and in gold frosting said "Happy Sweet 16 Hermione "Mione" Granger." Mostly people got her books and they got ones she didn't have. Harry had got her a red and gold necklace with a lion on it. Then she started to get a bad feeling in her stomach. She felt like something was going to happen and just as she finished that thought something did. She heard Professor McGonagall's voice call them down to the common room. Hermione ran down to the common room with the others and standing there was a very scared Professor McGonagall. Hermione went and stood next to Harry who was rubbing his scar. Hermione felt to stomach drop she realized what was going on. 

"Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts," McGonagall stated with a slight flinch, "All 1st though 5th years will go to the dungeons and meet Professor Binns there. All other students will decide where they want to go." The younger students started going out the common room, very scared but somewhat calm. Hermione knew that more people were going to be coming to Hogwarts, some for protection and some to resist Lord Voldemort. Most of the Gryffindor 6th and 7th years followed her outside. The teachers were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts with students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even a few from Slytherin, along with about 200 Aurors, all standing there watching a hill in the distance in their deep blue robes. They were there standing in their school robes, thanks to a spell performed by McGonagall, preparing to battle the Death Eaters coming over the hill. 

* * *

Dumbledore had seemed to have just got them together when all hell broke loose. Powerful magic crackled in the air and people fell like flies, on both sides. Hermione found out from Dumbledore that Snape was protecting the school and the people in it. The number of people coming to Hogwarts kept growing as the battle raged on. Hermione nearly fell when she found Ron's body but she knew she had to move on. But, they seemed to be losing. The Death Eaters are getting closer and closer to Hogwarts. Then an idea comes to Hermione, the protection spell she finished. She could put the extraordinarily incredibly powerful spell on Hogwarts. So she turned and ran back toward Hogwarts not knowing that Lord Voldemort was following her every movement.

Voldemort had kept an eye on the powerful witch the whole time of the battle. She had cast some spells that neither he nor Dumbledore could ever cast. He knew she was up to something he saw an idea spark in her amber eyes. So he followed her. Hermione had reached the gates and put her wand away, she wouldn't need it. She slowly began to focus on the spell, drawing the power from the world around her and deep inside herself. She slowly began a haunting chant in some ancient dead language. She felt the power grow quickly inside her but, she also felt her life energy flowing out of her. Hermione realized that this would most likely kill her. But she just kept on chanting, she had never been afraid of death. She opened her eyes and they were pure silver but she still saw the protecting magic surround Hogwarts. She watched as a bright yellow glow surrounded the castle growing brighter and brighter by the minute. She poured what ever she had left to make it stronger, to protect the people inside. Their lives were worth her small sacrifice, well small to her anyway. Then she let herself fall into the abyss 

Lord Voldemort had watched the whole event in awe. But when Hermione fell he went to her side and gathered her in his arms. He pushed her deep dark brown hair with honey highlights away from her smooth cream colored skin. Her lips were the color of pink roses. He held her tall, slim, but curvy frame against him. He smiled as he realized that she was still alive and her heart was very slowly starting to beat stronger.

"My brave little Gryffindor why did you do it," he said placing a pale hand on her cheek. "My sweet love, my queen." Then he realized that he wouldn't win to today but he would next time. After all he had gotten her. So he sent up the signal and then he and Hermione were gone. Ginny Weasley got up from her hiding place still bleeding and began to cry, she had snuck out to help her friends and her brother. She stood by in shock of what Hermione did then in Voldemort's reaction.

"Oh gods Hermione," She said, "I let you slip away." Then she ran to find Dumbledore or anyone that could help. 

__


	3. Waking in His Arms

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I am now a freshman in college; you can realize the thing about time management. Remember patience in a virtue and I will explain very thing. I just like to leave something as mysteries because I want to keep you guys reading my stories. Okay on with that Chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Waking in His Arms  
  
Hermione lay in the darkness. 'Wow' she thought to herself 'This is what it is like to be dead.' She hoped that Harry and everyone else were ok. The hoped that all the spells she used had helped Dumbledore and the others win. She never told anyone but she had been studying all kinds of advanced spells during her years at Hogwarts. Of course she was the under the study of Professor Dumbledore. You see Hermione was very different then most witches and wizards, she was and always had been a wandless witch. But, she couldn't tell anyone because that would but her in great danger because she was still in training. 'Is this what they mean when they say you see your life flash before your eyes?' Hermione thought with a sigh, 'But I thought that happened before you die.' Just then she saw a light in her eyes and she opened them.  
Sunlight was peeking though the green bed curtains. She felt something weighting down her neck. She glanced down and around her neck was a thick silver necklace with onyx gems set in it. It looked normal enough but she felt power coming from it. She couldn't really think too much about it after all she was still coming out of her daze. She started to shift so she could roll over and see where she was. Just then she felt arms tighten around her and she went stiff. She closed her eyes and turned over to face the warm body but she didn't open her eyes she was too afraid. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, and then she screamed.  
Lord Voldemort awoke to the sound of Hermione's scream. Hermione had gotten herself out of his grip and the bed and stood her back flat against the wall. Her eyes were wide and her mind was spinning. Voldemort smiled and sat up only wearing a pair of black silk pants. But this wasn't the Voldemort Harry saw in his fourth year but Voldemort at 16. Hermione mind raced she remember in her second year when this boy came to her in her dreams. At the time she didn't know who he was. Also she didn't realize he was real so she told him that she was a wandless witch. The boy, whom she knew as Tom, became very close to her wanting to teach her spells. Voldemort smiled as he dipped into her thoughts. His plan 4 years ago was to kill her since she was Potter's best friend but then he realized how powerful of a witch she was. She had told him about the Polyjuice potion, most potion masters and mistresses couldn't brew it.  
"But I am supposed to be dead," Hermione thought aloud. Voldemort smiled at her muses.  
"I thought you were," He said while rolling out of the bed and started to walk over to her. Hermione pushed herself, or at least tried, further against the wall.  
"Dumbledore has the letters you sent me over the years," Hermione started, "He will know that you took me." That was another secret that Hermione had the letters. After her second year Voldemort had started sending her letters asking her to come join him and they were also could be considered love letters. Dumbledore had all of them, after Hermione got the first letter he had all her letters sent to him first. Voldemort stood right in front of Hermione and brushed her cheek, lovingly, with his fingers. She tried to move away but he pulled her into his arms. She tried to use the wandless magic that Professor Dumbledore taught her but it wasn't working. He moved his face close to hers.  
"I am counting on it." Voldemort whispered. Then he closed the distanced and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
A/N: I was going to end it here but I wanted a longer chapter and I though it would be cruel to leave you hanging there.  
* * *  
Ginny was still breathing heavily. Everyone was sitting in Dumbledore's office including, Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore along with Ginny's parents, Harry, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Lupin, and Fudge. Tears still stained Ginny's cheeks, tears for her dead brother Ron and tears for her best friend Hermione. Ginny had told the story of what happened and Dumbledore had told everyone the truth. He told about Voldemort's obsession with Hermione and how Hermione was a wandless witch. Everyone was in shock at Hermione's power but Harry gave a knowing half smile. At that everyone realized that they were not all that surprised that she was that powerful.  
"She wanted to tell me and Ron the whole thing," Harry started, "But her promise and fear for our safety made her keep the secret." The whole room remained silent after that. Serveus back himself into the shadows and let the tears silently fall. See, slowly over the years he fell in love with the young Gryffindor. He fell in love with her boldness, her beauty, her intellect, and her ability to love so powerfully. He even loved her temper. He felt his own temper rise, at Dumbledore for lying to him, at the Weasly girl for not doing anything but soon that anger died out. He was really angry at Voldemort, for even thinking he could have something as pure as Hermione. Then he sighed to himself, he thought he deserved Hermione which to himself he didn't. He never felt love for anything or anybody before Hermione but, he kept himself cold because that is the way he had to be. He thought if Voldemort ever found out Hermione would die. He knew that everyone thought he was a cold hearted son of a bitch and they were mostly right. Hermione put warmth in his heart without even knowing it.  
Yesterday he was planning to send Gryffindor house into negative points for years to come at the beginning of Hermione's outburst. But after he fueled her anger into almost pure hate his body shut down on him. Hermione wasn't supposed to feel like that. He wanted to make her happy, he still did.  
"Serveus?" Albus questioned. Serveus dried he his eyes quickly and stepped out of the shadows. No one guessed his secret but Albus. He looked at Serveus with surprise in his blue eyes but then he smiled brightly at Serveus. Serveus nodded at Albus and he truly didn't care if the world knew about his love for Hermione. He only cared about getting her back before Voldemort could destroy her pure soul. He didn't even care if Hermione loved him or not. Only that she was safe.  
"Yes, Albus?" He answered finally.  
"When he calls you for the next meeting you must try and talk to Hermione." Albus said. Serveus nodded and the others went back to asking Albus many questions. Serveus sighed and shook his head. He was once an iced hearted prick, and now he wanted to comfort the other people in the room to comfort Hermione. 'Now I know what love can really do to you.' Serveus thought to himself as he sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands.  
  
A/N: Please review and read my other stories thanks to very one for there amazing review I am so glad you like it. I am writing these stories for me and I don't care about flames but I am glad you like it. 


	4. The Necklace of Eve

A/N: This chapter has smut. Hermione decides she wants to be a little bad.  
  
Chapter 4: The Necklace of Eve  
  
Voldemort had left Hermione after the kiss and promised to bring them back breakfast. Hermione was scared and she tried to find away out with no avail. She knew that she would have to get information from Voldemort if she wanted to escape. She looked back down at the silver necklace and felt power coming off of it. She didn't know what this necklace was but she knew it was powerful and evil too. She knew that she was in deep trouble. Voldemort had written to her in his first letter that said that once he had her he would never let her go. She remembered he promised the same thing when he had came to her in a dream, when she was petrified. She remembered his eyes.  
Hermione hoped Harry and Ron had gotten the clue she that left him. She had realized that Tom was the one who opened the chamber. She felt betrayed. She had thought Tom was a kind person. Boy was she wrong! Just then her mind became misty and there he was, Tom! She felt tears spring to her eyes. Tom looked at her with what looked like sorrow in his eyes.  
"Hermione I am sorry," He started, "I never meant this to happen to you. But don't worry once you are awake I will keep you safe."  
"Why would you want to that?" Hermione said bitterly, "I am just some Mudblood. Isn't that why you let the Basalik out isn't it, to purify Hogwarts of all the worthless trash." Hermione stopped when she saw the look in Tom's eyes. It was one of total shock.  
"Hermione you are above such things," He said with a sigh. Then he got a look of anger on his face. "If I can keep stupid Potter from stopping me again, then we can be together." Hermione looked strangely at Tom and then her brain began to work quickly to put the pieces together. At the moment of realization she felt her stomach drop. She felt her heart began to beat faster, even if she was in this state. Tom looked back up at her with question in his dark blue eyes. Hermione uttered one word,  
"Voldemort." Tom eyes went wide. Then he felt a smile tug at his lips. She had figured it out so fast, she mostly had it already figured out. He nodded his head to confirm her guess. Then he saw the fear in her amber eyes and started to walk toward her. Hermione felt terrified. She was here with the Dark Lord, he had been inside her dreams and was still since he was here now.  
"Hermione, love, why are you afraid of me?" He asked her as he reached for her hand. Hermione pulled away, but she couldn't move her feet. He looked at her again with question in his eyes.  
"Because you are Voldemort," Hermione said as he moved closer to her, "You have killed hundreds of Muggle-borns like me. Also because I am Harry Potter's best friend, I mean that is a perfect reason to kill me. Why wouldn't you kill me or hurt me?" Tom stared at her with hurt in his eyes. Then he looked deeply into her eyes and with complete truth and conviction he simply said,  
"Because I love you."  
  
She had told Dumbledore everything that had happened and the first letter came to her that night and she also gave that to Dumbledore. The old wizard had been very worried and that had made Hermione worry. She was still wearing her school uniform, minus her plain black robes that went over her skirt, shirt, and gray sweater vest. Just then she heard the doorknob turn and Voldemort came in with a large silver tray with covered plates on it. He used his wand to guide it to the table and pulled out a chair for Hermione. She walked over and sat in the seat and he pushed her closer to the small round table and he took a seat across from him. All that was in the room was the table, bed, and many bookcases. The colors of the room where silver and green, but that was a given, but the wood was a deep rich mahogany. Voldemort waved his hand and the covers disappeared. On the plates where scrambled eggs with cheese, hot turkey sausages, and warm raspberry pudding. This was her favorite breakfast and she turned to look at Voldemort with her eyes wide. He gave a soft chuckle.  
"After all this time you think I wouldn't find out the things that make you happy?" He asked and then added after pouring her a glass of green iced tea, "Besides, love, you have a wonderful taste in food." They began to eat and Hermione had to admit the food was wonderful. Hermione finally found her courage to ask,  
"What is this necklace Voldemort?" Hermione asked. He smiled at her for using his feared name.  
"Hermione please if you wish you can call me Tom," He said a smile still on his face.  
"I don't think it matters do you?" Hermione said making sure he knew he wasn't getting to her. His smile seemed to brighten and he reached over to push a lock of hair behind her ear that fell into her face. She jumped a little at his action. He smiled and let his long graceful fingers rest on her cheek for a few moments before pulling away.  
"I think it matters very much Hermione," He said gently, "The necklace is called "The Necklace of Eve." At this Hermione eyes went very wide and Voldemort smiled and marveled at her intellect.  
"How and where did you find it?" She asked, "I mean it was created over 4,000 years ago. It is used to control magical powers but no one knows who created it. The silver-like metal can't even be identified. But it was lost during the Crusades. It was buried in the Lost Temple when it was sunk under the sand by the ancient Order of Isis."  
"I found it in a muggle shop and nearly laughed myself to death when I realized what it was," He said while staring at the necklace and then slowly raking his eyes over the girl who wore it. "You will have to wear it, Hermione, until I know that you will be a good girl and not do any spell or run away from me."  
"Don't hold you breathe, Tom." Hermione said angrily. She couldn't believe that he had placed the Necklace of Eve on her. He was the only one who would be able to take it off. He laughed very amused at her spirit, most would have given up long ago.  
"You don't know how happy do you my love," He said, "But soon you will give in."  
"I might do that sooner rather then later," Hermione said while rising from her chair and moving to look out the window, "That way you could move on to another pursuit and leave me alone." Voldemort rose from his chair and walked over to the powerful young witch. He gently turned her around and used his right hand to lift her chin. Amber eyes met dark blue ones.  
"Hermione you are a pursuit, yes," He said, "My life's pursuit." Then he swooped down her gave her a chaste kiss. But soon it he made it more passionate. He poured all of the emotions he was feeling for her into that kiss. He made sure that kiss held promises of how wonderful it could be if she would she give some back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione's mind screamed at her to push him away but she really didn't want to. No other guy had look at her as a girl. Krum didn't count because he was gay and she went to the ball with him because they became very good friends. 'But this is Lord Voldemort!' A part of her mind screamed at her. He began to run small soothing circles on the lower part of her back with his right hand. Her mind felt all fuzzy and her knees felt weak. He finally broke the kiss and looked down at her. Hermione was breathing heavily and she stared up at him with fire in her eyes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head and her eyes fluttered shut softy. He kissed each of her eye lids and placed another kiss on her lips. Then he moved over to her ear and placed soft kisses and nibbles on her ear.  
Hermione was trying not to let out a moan. She knew that she should push Tom away but what he was doing felt so good. 'You are calling him Tom know!' Her brain yelled at her again but as his soft lips reached her neck her brain faded away. She felt her heart quicken as is soft kisses moved down her long pale next. Then she really let out a moan when he reached her sensitive spot just before the base of her neck. She felt him smile when she moaned. Then he focused on that part of her neck. He lightly licked her neck and she moaned again. Voldemort felt like his body was on fire and he felt a shiver go down his spine every time Hermione moaned. Now he was sucking and nibbling on that part of her neck and he felt her knees go weak and he held her waist tighter. But when she put her arms around his neck for support he was so surprised that he bit down a little too hard, not hard enough to draw blood. But he got another surprise when instead of yelping she let out louder loan and rubbed up against him. He felt heat rise up in his body and run though his veins. No women had ever made him feel like this before. Hermione's eyes popped open as she felt the results of their menstations pressed against her stomach. She pulled away from him and dropped her arms.  
"I..we.. can't," She stuttered, "This is bad, so bad."  
"Hermione?" Voldemort asked as he brought one of his hands around to untuck her sweater vest and shirt from her skirt. Then he wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the sweater vest and pulled it up over her head, after of course she raised her arms.  
"Yes, Tom." She said and he smiled at her words.  
"For once be bad." He said as he unbuttoned the bottom button of her shirt.  
"Really bad," She answered him and then she put her arms around his neck again and pulled him into a long fiery kiss. 


End file.
